Yuki Anzai a Father
by Zory rock101
Summary: Yuki just discover the Tsukasa is pregnant with his child
1. Chapter 1

**Yuki Anzai A father**

**Hope you enjoyed this new story :)**

**Chapter 1**

Tsukasa Taira was was throwing up and everyone at the bar that was also was apartment was kind of getting worried about her house because I've been like 2 hours and she haven't stopped. Yuki Anzai walked into the bathroom and kneel down beside her holdkàing her hair up so the vomit doesn't get all over her hair. "Tsukasa, Are you okay?" Yuki asked, rubbing her back and still have her hair up like a ponytail.

"Yeah, im fi-" Tsukasa got caught off by more vomiting.

"Yuki i will call Midori to come by and check on Tsukasa to see what's wrong with her," Takashi Sawazaki said, standing in the bathroom doorway.

"Okay, thank you," Yuki said, looking at Takashi.

"I'm sorry that I'm causing trouble," Tsukasa said, vomiting again after saying that.

"No you are not," Yuki said, looking at her. Takashi walked down the hallway and dialing Midori's number. Yuki head Takashi on the phone talking to his mother, Midori Anzai.

"Yeah, can you see what wrong with her. Yuki is with her now and even he don't know what's going on. yes she been vomiting for like 2 hours straight now is this keep up she can pass out from dehydrated. her vomiting is mostly liquid and it's clear." Takashi said answer all Midori question then he hung up his phone and walked over to the bathroom door again. "She say that she will be here in 20 to 30 minute,"

"Okay, thank you, Takashi," Yuki said, wrap his arms around Tsukasa who was now laiding her head against Yuki's chest.

"maybe you should go and let her down and her bed," Takashi said, walked away from the door and went back downstairs where the other ones where at. Yuki picked up Tsukasa bridal style and carry her tell her bedroom. Yuki open the door and walked over to the bed. He then laid her down on her bed and cover her up with the blanket.

"Yuki will you stay with me?" Tsukasa asked, open her eyes slowly and looked at Yuki.

"Yes, of course I will stay with you," Yuki said, sat on the bed and watch Tsukasa fell back to sleep. 'I hope we will find out what's wrong with you I hate seeing you like this,' Yuki said to himself. after a while, there was a knock on Tsukasa's door. Yuki stand up from the bed and walked over to the door to open it. when the door was open he saw his mother standing there with a black bag in her hand. "can you find out what is wrong with her?" Yuki asked, let his mother into the room.

"I will but you have to wait downstairs with the other until I get done," Midori said, push Yuki out of the door and close it. Yuki stand there looking at the door for quite some time before heading downstairs.

"so how is Tsukasa doing?" Juliana Lloyd asked, looking at Yuki.

"I don't know if my mother is with her now and she will let us know when she gets done," Yuki answer, sat down on the couch.

"you know what? she was fine a couple of weeks ago before you guys had sex," Juliana said, took a drink of her whiskey.

"what do you mean by that?" Takashi asked, looked at Juliana with a confused look on his face.

"I won't answer that I will have Midori tell you but I just have a hunch," Juliana said, look back at Takashi. everyone in the room was keep on thinking of what Juliana was talking about but they didn't have any clue because all of were guys. So they were thick-headed when it comes to female problems. After a while, Midori came downstairs with her bag in her hand.

"so what is wrong with her?" Yuki asked, getting up from the couch and watch over to her.

"She have morning sickness," Midori answer, looking at Yuki.

"as I thought it was," Juliana said with a smirk on her face.

"what is morning sickness?" Yuki asked, looking back at his mother. everyone in the room was shocked that he never heard of morning sickness that girls get when they're pregnant.

"Yuki, morning sickness is what girls get when they're pregnant with a child. That means you are going to be a father," Midori answer, watch Yuki's face turn pale as a white as snow.

"can I go and see her now?" Yuki asked.

"No, not right now she needs her rest she been through a lot with the morning sickness," Midori said, walked out of the room leaving Yuki in shock.

"Yuki, maybe you need to get some sleep to and talk to Tsukasa in the morning," Takashi said, place of hand on Yuki's shoulder.

"okay,I will go to my room and get some sleep myself too and talk to her in the morning." Yuki said, looking at Takashi.

"Okay, good night," Takashi said.

"good night see you in the morning," Yuki said, walked up the staircase, down the hallway but first he stopped in front of Tsukasa bedroom door before he go ahead to his bedroom.

When he got into his bedroom he laid down on the bed and put a arm over his eyes. 'I cant believe I'm going to be a father. I'm more worried about what Tsukasa will do to me because I got her pregnant,' Yuki said to himself. Yuki move his arm over his eyes and looked up at the ceiling. Yuki been keeping thinking about the baby if it was a boy or a girl and wonder what it will look like. He also is hoping he will be a better father for the child. Yuki turn on his side and closes eyes. after a while, he slowly fell asleep dreaming about his future with Tsukasa and the child.

**See you in the next chapter of Yuki Anzai a father...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yuki Anzai A father**

**Hope you enjoyed this new story :)**

**Chapter 2**

**The Next day...**

Tsukasa woke up the next morning and got how of her bed putting on her daily clothes. she walked out of the room and saw Yuki just came out of his bedroom. Tsukasawas a little bit nervous what he would think about the baby that she is carring now. "Yuki, if you don't want nothing to do with this child I could get a abortion," Tsukasa said, does not like the sound of abortion because it feels like she's murdering her own child.

Yuki eyes got wide in shock wondering why Tsukasa think that he didn't want nothing to do with his own child and he knew what abortion was. "Tsukasa, why did you think I didn't want the child and the abortion are you planning on trying to kill our kid?" Yuki asked, try not to get angry that Tsukasa I was thinking of those things.

"No, that's not it I just...didn't know how you will react... I'm sorry for bringing it up please don't be mad," Tsukasa cry, looking down at the ground. Yuki walked up to her and wrapped his arm around her.

"Tsukasa, I want this childand I will always be there for you no matter what," Yuki said, holding her tighter.

"I love you, Yuki," Tsukasa said,wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him on the lips.

"I love you too, Tsukasa," Yuki said, kiss her back on the lips. after a while they heard a cough behind Tsukasa.

"Why don't you guys stop making out in the hallway and come downstairs and get some breakfast," Takashi said, looking at Yuki and Tsukasa.

"we were not making out in the hallway," Yuki said, looking at Takashi.

"okay, whatever you say," Takashi said, walking back downstairs. Tsukasa and Yuki walked follow after Takashi.

"Well, there is the soon-to-be new parents," Juliana said, looking at Yuki and Tsukasa.

"Well you give it a break already," Yuki said, sat down on the couch with Tsukasa. Juliana was give Yuki a hard time this morning that why he was in his room when Tsukasa saw him.

Tsukasa laid her head against Yuki shoulder. "Oh, I almost forgot Yuki your mother is going to stop by to check on Tsukasa to see how she is," Takashi said.

"Okay," Yuki said, wrap his arms around Tsukasa. "Juliana speak with you privately I have something very important matter to discuss with you,"

"Okay," Juliana said, stand up from the tall chair at the bar counter. Yuki got up from the couch and walked into a room. "So what is it that you need to talk to me about?" Juliana asked, looking at Yuki.

"I want to asked Tsukasa to married me but i'm not good picking out a ring for her," Yuki said, looking back at Juliana.

"Okay, sure I will help," Juliana said with a smile on her face.

"Thank you," Yuki said, bow his head to Juliana.

"it is not a problem," Juliana said, open the door and walked out of the room. Yuki walked out od the room too and went up to Tsukasa.

"What the matter?" Tsukasa asked, looking up at Yuki.

"It is nothing I just have to run some errands with Juliana for a few hours," Yuki answer, looking down at him.

"But your mother with be here to check on the baby," Tsukasa said.

"I know I will be back as soon as I can," Yuki said, sat down on the couch.

"Okay," Tsukasa said with a sad looked on her face.

"I'll be back," Yuki said, lend over and kiss Tsukasa on the lips. Yuki stand up from the couch and walked out of the room with Juliana behind him.

Juliana and Yuki walked into a jewelry store and went over to a glass counter. "This ring will be beautiful on her," Juliana said, pointing at a ring that have a big diamond.

"I know Tsukasa and she did not like a ring that will stand out," Yuki said, looking at a different ring.

"man you are picky," Juliana said, walking over to another glass case that have more simple engagement rings. "Here Yuki want about this one?" Juliana asked. Yuki walked over next to her and saw her pointing at a heart-shaped diamond ring with a golden band and it was very simple that Tsukasa will like.

"what can I help you with today?" A lady with long blonde hair asked, looking at Yuki and Juliana.

"Yes, I was looking at this ring," Yuki said, point the ring that Tsukasa will like.

"Oh yes, this ring is a great idea. You girlfriend will love it,"the lady said, pulling out the heart shape diamond ring and set it on the glass counter. Yuuki stare at the ring for quite some time.

"I will take it," Yuki said, pulling out his wallet.

"okay, do you want me to just give it to your girlfriend?" the lady asked, looking at Juliana.

"I'm not his girlfriend. She at home, pregnant with his child," Juliana said, looking back at the lady.

"so you decide to marry her because she's with your child?" The lady said, place a hand on her hips.

"No, that not it I have been thinking about this day for a long time before she was before she was pregnant," Yuki answer.

"Okay, do you want me to wrap it for you?" The lady asked, pushing button on her cash register.

"I just want it in a box and that is all," Yuki answer.

"okay that will be 323310.70 yen," The lady said, put the ring in a box. Yuki pulled out his money and hand it to the lady. the lady took his money and give him back his change. "you have a wonderful day sir," The lady said hand him the box. Yuki took the box and left the store with Juliana.

**See you in the next chapter of Yuki Anzai A father...**

**Bye for now :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yuki Anzai A father**

**Chapter ****3**

**Meanwhile with Tsukasa...**

Tsukasa laid in her bed while Midori putting something on her stomach so she can see a middle size dot on the computer screen. "Do you see it that your baby right there?" Midori asked, pointing at the dot on her computer.

"That Yuki and my baby," Tsukasa said with tears in Her eyes.

"It looked you are about 8 week a long now," Midori said, moving that monitor around her stomach to get a better look at the baby. After a while, Midori print off a picture of the baby so Tsukasa can show it to Yuki when he gets here. "well I will be heading off now," Midori said, walked out of her room with he bag and close the door behind her. Tsukasa stared at the picture for quite some time until she hear a knock on her door.

"Come in," Tsukasa said, sat up in her bed and watch the door slowly open; It was Yuki.

"Tsukasa what wrong?" Yuki asked, saw that Tsukasa had tears in her eyes and walked over to Tsukasa.

"This is our baby," Tsukasa answer, showing Yuki the ultrasound. Yuki took the picture from Tsukasa and stare at it.

"where is the baby?" Yuki asked, didn't realize that little. was the baby in the picture.

"The dot is our baby it is not very big right now," Tsukasa said, pointed at the middle dot.

"That our baby," Yuki said, wrap his arm around Tsukasa.

"Yeah, that is our baby," Tsukasa said, lend her head against Yuki. "I can't wait to see our child," Tsukasa said, kiss Yuki on the lips.

"Me too," Yuki said, kiss her back. Tsukasa pin Yuki down on the bed and continue kissing him. "Tsukasa we need to stop before i hurt you and the baby,"

"Okay, but will you stay with me tonight?" Tsukasa asked, sat up and looked at Yuki.

"I guess that will be fine," Yuki said, wrap his arms around Tsukasa after she laid down next to her and land her head on his chest.

"Yuki," Tsukasa said, wrap her arms around Yuki.

"Yeah, what is it?" Yuki asked, running Tsukasa's back.

"What do you want a boy or a girl?" Tsukasa answer with a question, looking up at him.

"I dont care want we have. I will love them either way," Yuki answer.

"The same. Do you have any name that you looked?"

"No, I did not ever think about any names yet. What about you?" Yuki answer with a question.

"No i also drawing a blank but I'm thinking about getting a baby book that is full of baby names." Tsukasa answer.

"We can get it tomorrow but it is getting late let go to bed," Yuki said, close his eyes.

"Okay, Goodnight," Tsukasa said, close her eyes.

"Goodnight," Yuki said. After a while, Yuki and Tsukasa fall a sleep in each others arms.

**Tsukasa Dream...**

Tsukasa sitting on the very green grass and watch a little girl picking flowers that was surrounding her. "Mama, looked," The little girl said, running up to Tsukasa and hand her a bouquet of flowers.

"Wow they are so beautiful," Tsukasa said, took the flower from the little girl.

"I hope daddy like them too," the little girl said.

"Oh your daddy will love them," Tsukasa said, took the little girl's hand.

"There you guys are," Yuki said, walking up to Tsukasa and the little girl.

"Daddy, i got these for you," The little girl said, running up to Yuki.

"Thank you, honey," Yuki said, taking the flower from the little girl. "I think it will look beautiful in your hair," Yuki said, place the flower in the little girl black hair.

"Daddy do i look pretty?" The little girl asked.

"You look like a princess," Yuki answer with a smile on his face. Tsukasa look at Yuki and the little girl.

"Daddy will you play with me for a while?" The little girl asked, taking Yuki's hand.

"Yes, of course," Yuki said, follow the little girl to a doll house.

"you can be the boy," The little girl said, hand Yuki a boy barbie doll.

"Okay, I can be the boy," Yuki said, took the doll from the little girl.

**See you in the next chapter of Yuki Anzai a father...**

**sorry this story was short **


	4. Chapter 4

**Yuki Anzai A father**

**Chapter 4**

**The next day...**

"Yuki where are you taking me?" Tsukasa asked, have a blindfold cover her eyes. Yuki is walking behind behind her where you want her to go.

"You have to wait until we get there," Yuki whisper into Tsukasa's ears. Tsukasa let out a laugh. After a while, Yuki make Tsukasa stop walking 10 remove the blindfold.

"Wow Yuki it is so beautiful," Tsukasa said, looking at the beautiful garden that was in the city park.

"I brought you here because I knew you would like it." Yuki said, put his hand in his pocket.

"Thank you, Yuki," Tsukasa said, turn around and saw that Yuki was on one knee. "Yuki," Tsukasa said with tears in her eyes.

"Tsukasa will you married me?" Yuki asked, open the box up reveal a ring.

"Yes, I will married you," Tsukasa answer, throw herself at Yuki and wrap her arms around him.

"I'm so happy to hear that," Yuki said, hold Tsukasa tight in his arms.

"I love you, Yuki," Tsukasa said, kiss Yuki on the lips.

"I love you too, Tsukasa," Yuki said, kiss her back deeper.

**A month later...**

"god dammit," Tsukasa yelled, trying to button her pants. Yuki run in the room panicking.

"Tsukasa what wrong?" Yuki asked, looking at Tsukasa.

"I can't get the goddamn button," Tsukasa said, turn around and looked at Yuki. Yuki give a small laughing cuz he thought there was a emergency and found out that Tsukasa having trouble putting on her pants.

"Here put these on. they are meant for pregnant woman." Midori said, walked to the room holding a black sweatpants. Yuki walked out of the room immediately because he knows that Tsukasa hate wearing sweatpants. Tsukasa let out a sigh and took the pants from Midori.

"I hate wearing sweatpants," Tsukasa said, took off her other pants and put on the sweatpants.

"while you're pregnant it is best for you to wear sweatpants instead of trying to fit in your skinny pants that you always wear," Midori said, looking at Tsukasa.

Tsukasa lift up her shirt until a small baby bump on her stomach. "I can't believe I'm carrying Yuki child," Tsukasa said, turning her body to different angles.

"And I cant believe that I am a grandmother," Midori said, place a hand on a Tsukasa bare stomach. Midori and Tsukasa feel a small kick. "Yuki come here hurry," Midori yelled with a smile on her face. Yuki run in the room with a panic to look on his face again.

"what happened? what's wrong?" Yuki said, rush over to Tsukasa.

"Nothing happens. give me your hand," Tsukasa said, took Yuki's hand and place it on her bare stomach. "do you feel it?" Tsukasa asked, looking up at Yuki.

after a few minutes, Yuki felt a small kick against his palm of his hand. "is that our child?" Yuki asked with a small laugh and his voice.

"Yes, that our," Tsukasa said, wrap her arms around Yuki and kiss him on the lips.

"well I will leave you guys alone," Midori said, walking out of the room closing the door behind her. Yuki wrap his arm around her and kissed her back. Tsukasa let out a groan and Yuki pulled away immediately.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to. I hurt the baby and you," he said, panic with a sad expression on his face. "I can't be around you when you're pregnant I don't want to hurt you," Yuki said, was about to walk out of the room when a Tsukasa grab his hand to make him stop.

"you did not hurt me or the baby please. I want you to be around me I want you to hold me like you just you're doing instead of freaking out every time you touched me. I love you please stay with me," Tsukasa said, throw herself at Yuki and hold him tight. Yuki was hesitating to hug her back but at the end he did and bury his face in her hair.

"I love you too," Yuki said, kiss Tsukasa on the lips. Tsukasa push Yuki on the bed and made him laid down. "Tsukasa we can't do this I don't want to hurt you again," Yuki said, knowing that he can't resist her sweet soft lips.

"we are only kissing that won't do any harm in that," Tsukasa said, laiding on top of Yuki.

"may I ask why you picked me to be the father instead of a human that could love you more than I can?" Yuki asked.

"first of all it's like you think I was in inseminated with your sperm but we did it the old-fashioned way with that machine. Yuki I choose you because you are different from any human. I think I fell in love with you the minute you kiss me at my apartment when you saved me from a old classmate." Tsukasa said, sat up half way and looked at him.

"I only kissed you because I saw blood on your side of your lips my demon side took over did you forget that part. most people will freak out when totally stranger kiss them for the first time after they just met but you are just weird like that," Yuki said, looking up at Tsukasa.

"Yuki I think you will make a wonderful father for our child. you be very overprotected when it comes to him or her," Tsukasa said, got off Yuki. Yuuki and Tsukasa heard a knock on the door and Yuki set up fixing his shirt. "Come in," Tsukasa said. the door slowly open and walked in was Midori carrying a tray of food.

"I brought you guys food," Midori said, set it down on a table.

"thank you but I'm not really hungry," Tsukasa said, looking at Midori.

"remember when we felt the baby... yeah that was in the baby because it is still too early," Midori said, looking at Tsukasa.

"so this whole entire time that I felt the baby kicking it was her stomach growling," Yuki said, saw that Tsukasa's face was red in embarrass.

"yeah that's right," Midori said, walked out of the room.

"you need to eat," Yuki said, walked over to the table.

"okay," Tsukasa said, walked over to the table and sat down next to Yuki. Tsukasa pick up her fork and starting to eat.

"How is the food?" Yuuki asked, looking at Tsukasa with a smile on his face.

"it is really good," Tsukasa answer, took a drink of water.

"that is good," Yuki said, starting to eat his food too. They sat there for a while before it was time to go to bed. Tsukasa and Yuki laid down on the bed and Yuki wrap his arm around a Tsukasa. "good night my love," Yuuki said close his eyes.

"good night," Tsukasa said, let her head on Yuki's chest and close her eyes. After a while, Yuuki and Tsukasa fall a sleep in each other's arms.

**See you in the next chapter of Yuki Anzai a father... **


	5. Chapter 5

**Yuki Anzai A father**

**Chapter ****5**

Today was the day Tsukasa and Yuki are getting married. It was heard for Tsukasa to find a wedding dress to fit her pregnant stomach. Tsukasa stand by the double door and waiting to walked down the aisle. After a few minutes, the door open and Tsukasa walked down the aisle and saw Yuki standing there with a smile on his face. Tsukasa walked down the aisle and went up to Yuki.

Yuki reach his hand out to Tsukasa and Tsukasa took his hand. They standard brands of preacher. "we are gathered here today to join Yuki Anzai and Tsukasa Taira on this special day," the preacher said, looking at the crowd of people. "Yuki, I I want you to repeat after me. I, Yuki Anzai take Tsukasa Taira to be my wife until sickness and in health,"

"I, Yuki Anzai take Tsukasa Taira to be my wife until sickness and in health," Yuki said, look at Tsukasa.

"I do," Tsukasa said with a smile on her face.

"Tsukusa repeat after me. I, Tsukasa Taira take Yuki Anzai to be my husband until sickness and in health," the preacher said, looking at Tsukasa.

"I, Tsukasa Taira take Yuki Anzai to be my husband until sickness and in health," Tsukasa said, looking at Yuki.

"I do," Yuki said with a smile.

"I pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride," The preacher said. Yuki wrap his arms around Tsukasa and pull her close to him.

"I love you, Yuki," Tsukasa said, wrap her arms around Yuki's neck.

"I love you too, Tsukasa," Yuki said, kiss Tsukasa on the lips.

**Later that night...**Tsukasa and Yuki laid on the bed holding each other in their arms. "I can't wait to see our little one," Yuki said, place a hand on Tsukasa's stomach.

"I cant wait to meet him or her," Tsukasa said, laid her head on Yuki's chest.

"let get some sleep now," Yuki said, close his eyes.

"Okay, my love," Tsukasa said, close her eyes and fall asleep in Yuki's arms.

**Thank you for reading this story :) **


End file.
